deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Ranger vs Leonardo
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Who Do You Think Will Win? Jason Leonardo Draw Better? Power Rangers TMNT Same Description Power Rangers vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Which one of these leaders would take it in a fight? NO ZORDS!! Interlude Gogeta: Aaahhhh childhood, the best thing to ruin. Zinogre: It is very fun to ruin it isn't it. Gogeta: TMNT and Power Rangers, a rivalry that has laster awhile and these are the leaders of the groups. Zinogre: Jason, the first Red Ranger. Gogeta: And Leonardo, the blue Ninja Turtle. Zinogre: Let's kill people's childhoods. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a... Death Battle. Red Ranger Gogeta: After 10,000 years Rita Repulsa broke out of her prison and wanted to conquer earth. Zinogre: That is when Zordon requested his robot assistant Alpha 5 to recruit... Zordon: Teenagers with attitude... Gogeta: And he called upon the 5 teens, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Jason the leader. Zinogre: But before he became the Red Ranger, Jason was a simple high schooler that is a very skilled martial artist. Gogeta: He was so skilled at martial arts that the only person who could rival him was Tommymother fucking Oliver. Zinogre: I mean when you are skilled enough to take on multiple Putties at once, you must have a lot of skill. Gogeta: And that is before he morphed into his signature red suit. Zinogre: By Alpha 5 he was given his Morpher to turn into the ranger. Gogeta: As a Power Ranger, it boosts his physical state and makes him think faster than a normal human. Zinogre: But how superhuman is Jason? Gogeta: We do not know but we can use calculations to see how strong, fast, and durable he is. Zinogre: We are also not using the math of being 32x stronger and faster than a normal human because it varies between seasons. Gogeta: Okay so Jason does most of the work for moving the Megazord and the others use the weapons. Zinogre: The Megazord lifted and threw the Dragonzord and the Dragonzord weighs in at 170 tons and is about the same size as the Megazord which stands at 38 meters tall. Gogeta: Jason is about 2 meters tall so divide 170 by 19 and you should get about 9. Zinogre: He can lift about 9 tons making him 144x stronger than the average athletic male in his morphed state. Gogeta: His speed and durability are most likely in the same boat meaning that he can run at 1195 mph putting him above the speed of sound. Zinogre: With that strength, speed, and durability he also has weapons he can use in battle. Gogeta: Like the Power Sword which he uses to cut people and is his primary way to fight people. Zinogre: So everyone else gets cool weapons and he gets a boring sword, of course. Gogeta: Leaders always have swords and the sword is not as bad as you think. Zinogre: He also has a blaster that he uses to... blast people, no shit. Gogeta: Even though he is one ranger, he has been shown to hold his own against monsters much stronger and faster than him. Zinogre: And before he morphs he can fight off a horde of Putties, or weak minions that Rita sends out to distract the Rangers. Gogeta: He isn't without fault though. Zinogre: Extended abuse can revert him back to his original form. Gogeta: Also he sometimes will need the help of his fellow Rangers to beat a really tough foe. Zinogre: But with that, this is one Ranger I am glad is on our side. Jason: Alright guys, it's Morphin Time! Leonardo Gogeta: Leonardo was just a simple turtle that fell into the sewers with his brothers. Zinogre: Then some mutagen fell into the sewers on the turtles and a man and turned them into mutants. Gogeta: It just so happens the man that got turned into a rat was a martial arts master and trained the turtles in the ways of ninjitsu since they turned into mutants. Zinogre: The four turtles were named Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo, and Leo was the leader of the group for his humble personality and skills as a leader. Gogeta: He is a master of ninjitsu and most likely the most skill on the team. Zinogre: He is not the smartest, strongest, or funniest but qualifies as the leader of the group. Gogeta: He is still strong though being able to bust through an entire wall without many repercussions. Zinogre: And he is slightly faster than a normal athletic male. Gogeta: But being a ninja he has gear that will help him out in any battle. Zinogre: He has his trademark Ninjaken blades which are shorter, stronger, and more durable than real katanas. Gogeta: He has smoke bombs to get out of fights easily. Zinogre: He can climb walls with wall climbers. Gogeta: His shell provides great protection against any blows by being nearly indestructible but he has never been shown (by my knowledge) to hide inside his shell. Zinogre: He is a master of stealth, even though being huge, he can hide in areas he should not be able to do. Gogeta: But being only a teen, he has a fair share of weaknesses. Zinogre: When on the side of losing, he loses his concentration and will screw up. Gogeta: Even though having a strong shell, his underside is very soft and a couple of well placed stabs will put him down for good. Zinogre: He is very skilled and there is a reason why he is still around. Leonardo: Alright, let's go, team. Intermission Gogeta: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This battle will be taking place in downtown Manhattan) Leonardo: We always have to be vigilant guys so people do not see us. Donatello: We know Leo, you do not have to say that every time. Michaelangelo: We have never been caught before. Raphael: Shut up Mikey! Leonardo: Do not be loud! Person: MONSTERS!!! Leonardo: Crap... (The screen goes to Angel Grove) Jason: Your cousin was great Zack. Billy: Yeah it really blew me away. Zack: Don't tell me that, I already know that. (The Power Ranger ring goes on) Jason: What is it Zordon? Zordon: There are monsters in deep Manhattan. Come here immediately. Kimberly: What is it Zordon? Alpha 5: That is it, we do not know who they are. Zordon: All we know is that they could be very dangerous, proceed with caution. Jason: We'll be right there. (They go to New York) Leonardo: Everyone calm down! Jason: Freeze! Raphael: See what you did Mikey! Michaelangelo: That is your fault! Donatello: Will you guys SHUT UP!! Billy: We are going to send you back to where you came. Leonardo: Okay? (The rangers and the turtles fight each other but Leonardo and Jason are staring at each other) Jason: Alright let's go! Leonardo: Unfortunately yes... (Jason runs up to Leo flipping and kicking him in the face and launching him into the air) Jason: Alright! (Leonardo recovers and dives at Jason with the Ninjaken swords) Leonardo: This is dumb. Jason: Oh no. (Leonardo hits Jason with the swords and then kicks him into a pile of boxes) Jason: Woah... this guy is tough. But not tough enough. (Jason lunges at Leo and punches him in the face hitting him to the ground) Leonardo: (Focus Leo, this guy is tough) Jason: Hiyaaaaa!! (Jason jumps at Leo and tries to kick him but Leo dodges and kicks Jason through a wall) Jason: Aaaaaa!! Leonardo: let's see how you fare against this! (Leonardo runs up to Jason and grabs him. He then proceeds to throw him into light then kick him into a car) Jason: I am not done yet. Leonardo: Did not expect you to. (They both jump up on lamp posts and then jump at each other with Jason kicking Leo to the cement then Jason jumps on his shell sweeping him through a hot dog stand) Leonardo: (If I want to beat him I will need to be in the darkness... that warehouse over there should be a good place) Jason: Power Sword!! Leonardo: That will not be easy. (Jason and Leo collide their swords and then Leo cuts Jason down) Leonardo: That was easier than I thought. (Leo runs to the warehouse) Jason: You are not getting away from me. (Jason runs at Leo and kicks down in the back of the head to the ground) Jason: Okay... its time to end this. (Jason tries to stab Leo but Leo goes on his stomach and gets hit on the shell and then sweeps Jason on the ground and gets to the warehouse) Jason: Get back here! Leonardo: This is perfect, I have him where I want him. (Jason goes into the warehouse) Jason: Alright show yourself. (Leo jumps from the shadows and slashes Jason and goes back into the darkness) Jason: Are you going to be a coward? Leonardo: Oh yes. (Leo jumps out and punches Jason and cuts him again) Jason: Aaarrrghhhh... (Leo throws shurikens at Jason) Jason: (It is no use, I cannot see when he is going to come out) (Leonardo jumps and kicks Jason) Leonardo: (Just a few more hits should do it) Jason: This will make you come out. (Jason pulls out his blaster and starts blasting everywhere) Leonardo: Crap! Jason: There you are! (Jason shoot Leo out of the place and kicks him outside) Leonardo: No!! Jason: Haha. (Jason grabs Leo and throws him into railings and then blasts him) Leonardo: Ooof... (Jason runs up for a punch but Leo punches him in the gut) Jason: Oh no... (Leo jumps on a building and tries to stab Jason but Jason stabs Leo) Leonardo: No... way... (Jason then proceeds to cut Leo into a bunch of pieces) Jason: That takes care of that guy. Kimberly: Jason, we just finished these guys. Jason: Good job. (Jason is shown with the other rangers reporting back to Zordon and rats are eating Leo's decomposing body) Analysis Gogeta: Well there goes a turtle, ho wants turtle soup. Zinogre: Yes I love turtle. Gogeta: Jason won for just being stronger, faster, and less reliant on the team. Zinogre: Leo has never been shown to go faster than sound and lift more than 5 tons. Gogeta: Also to defeat big monsters he needs the assistance of his team. Zinogre: Jason can hold hid own against a monster pretty well and can take on a team of Putties before he even morphs. Gogeta: Casey Jones is a human with no superhuman attributes and can hold his own against the turtles. Zinogre: What do you think a human with superhuman attributes could do to Leo. Gogeta: And Leo will also lose focus in a fight of he is on the losing side. Zinogre: Leo is more skilled and the stealth almost gave him the win but... Gogeta: Jason is just more durable. Zinogre: You may be asking what about the shell. Gogeta: It is tough but it is more like armor than durability and a few simple stabs can put Leo down for good and Jason can take hits left and right Zinogre: It also takes a lot of force to force him out of his morphed state. Gogeta: Also even though Leo is more skilled, Jason is still pretty skilled at martial arts as well. Zinogre: It does not help Leo will need prep time to do win most fights. While Jason never uses prep time. Gogeta: It looks like Leo was not a cut above the rest. Zinogre: The winner is Jason Lee Scott. Advantages & Disadvantages Jason: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Does not need prep +Can hold his own against monsters +Power Sword is greater than Ninjaken Swords +Can fight on par with Leo -Less Skilled -Can't get past the shell Leo: +More Skilled +Shell was a big help +Stealth was a big help -Weaker -Slower -Less Durable -Worse Weapon -Needs prep time in some fights -More reliant on team Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Gogeta46power Category:'TMNT vs Power Rangers' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true